Water ski bindings typically call for a boot made up of a toe piece shaped and located to cover and retain the instep, and a heel piece shaped and located to retain the heel. Those toe and heel pieces need to be adjustable with respect to each other to permit accepting and retaining different size feet. One way to accomplish the adjustment is to have one of the parts longitudinally adjustable with respect to the other part. The typical method to accomplish this has been to have a pair of upwardly extending spaced apart studs that are secured to the ski. The studs extend up into elongated slots in a clamp that adjustably holds the foot retaining member. When properly positioned the unit is secured by wing nuts that engage threads on the ends of the studs, or by cam latches that are secured to the upper end of the studs.
It was found that adjustment may be accomplished by a completely different method.